


Ah...Why not?

by Dr_Mini_Me



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: (Thats on me), Author does not claim to know anything about nursing, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Family Issues, Feels like daddy porn to me, Gets gorey, Not Really Character Death, OKAY., but also humour, but thats just because I keep thinking Carlisle is a dad, commitment issues, okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Mini_Me/pseuds/Dr_Mini_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rena Flores, a 24 year old nurse in Oncology gets tagged with seeing Carlisle at every other corner...her mistake? Kissing him whilst intoxicated. Between a house full of five teenagers and a little bit of misleading confusion and secrets, Rena's getting pretty tired of it all. (Carlisle/OC OR OFC also theres no Bella/Edward...sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Flores, your break is over in 2 annd...you're on floor one." Robert walked by me reading off his list. I nodded and took a sip of...okay thats water. I thought I'd made tea but I think I just filled the cup with lukewarm water. Whoops. I sighed and dumped out the mug, taking it with me in case I found a water cooler on the way that I wanted to get water out of. I was just really really tired.

I sat down in window six at the nurses station and began to flip through charts. I've actually kind of forgotten what I was here for. I knew I came here for something...OH. Mr Harrison's charts! Right right.

I felt air being pushed over my neck and froze, turning ever so slightly to right to see a student nurse. Right. She was with me today, this was 6 I guess. At least I wasn't in the A&E, then she'd be a real pain. I picked up the mug and took a sip of...air. Well then.

"Nurse Rena, theres nothing in that cup." She reminded me with a small smile.

"Well. Would you look at that, there isn't anything." I glared at the charts as I nodded.

"And what are you assigned to today?" I turned in the chair and raised a brow at the girl.

"Oh! I'm to listen to reports, giving medicine, and taki-giving! Giving baths." She nodded to herself after the correction. She was nervous, okay time for me to be little nicer to her.

"And..." I raised a brow as I waited for her to tell me which room she was assigned too. She frowned for a second before the light bulb went off.

"Oh! And I'm assigned to room 14 and 15." She nodded, happy with remembering.

"Right. Well we're in Dermatology. Today we're swinging by a Mr Harrison's room. Hes inpatient for...Pain management of...Scurvy? Good grief." I looked back down at the chart to find my answer. How the hell did he even have _scurvy_? Was he a part time _Pirate?_

"How are we treating that?" She asked next to me.

"By giving him fruit...basically." Man was 78 and apparently hadn't done too well with the treatments so he elected to spend the treatment time inside the hospital.

Cancer was honestly my specialty as I was trained in Oncology but sometimes when the other areas were understaffed I hung around there as well. Hell I'd even spent time answering phone calls and directing people to a random office. Fork's hospital wasn't exactly the empire state building.

"Is everything okay here?" I asked curiously. There was a flurry of action as we stepped off the stairs and went past the nurses station on the third floor. They all stopped and glared at me.

"Perfectly fine. Ms Flores." I saw blonde and immediately knew why everyone was fluttering around the desk when there was little to no reason for it. It really only began when a certain doctor started working at the hospital a few months ago basically.

"And _why_ is everyone here then?" I motioned around at the desk as people slowly started to scatter, I had a loud voice when I was even just the slightest bit mad. They all cleared to reveal the object of interest.

It was Carlisle Cullen. I had to admit, I was attracted to the blonde hair and cut jaw but I was also very much suspicious. He was over qualified for Forks. Why would he bother to come here? Why were his eyes yellow sometimes then black? Why was he always so quiet? Why did he skip days when it was sunny? Why was he so cold? I felt like a paranoid hard-ass around him. The women and even men would spontaneously combust and lose all sense of logic.

"Always so proper." He popped a crooked smile and I forced myself to look at the charts in front of me. I kept my curiosity to myself as I reread Harrison's details.

"Someone has to be." I mumbled. This was a thing we did off and on since I'd met the man. Everyone else called it flirting but I called it war between myself and my hormones.

"You should get more rest." I felt a finger drift over my jaw stared harder at the boards. He'd really only gotten more and more confident with his moves since we'd started talking and sometimes I got caught up in it...Okay a few times I had. I _might_ have kissed the man once in an theme party. I was kinda drunk and I'd been wanting to do it ever since I first saw him...(It was last month's party.)

"Funny how that's coming from you, the guy with the giant bags under his eyes." I muttered as I glanced at him then away.

"Too many things to do then." I heard him chuckle. What an odd thing to say. Long ago (like two weeks ago) he invited me to his house, to meet his sons and daughters. That was when I found out that not only was he a little odd and a little too smooth, he was also starting a home. 5 kids. FIVE _CHILDREN._ I mean I like other people's children but I was never that fond of them personally.

"Whatever floats your boat." I just shrugged and awkwardly maneuvered past him. My student came along with me. I was surprised I only had one today. I was totally expecting them to be coming out of my ears.

"Is he your husband?" She was whispering heatedly into my ear as I opened the door to Harrison's room.

"No. Hes doctor _Cullen_. Not Doctor _Flores_ " I rolled my eyes as I pointed to my ID. Shaking my head at her I turned to focus on the old man.

"Hi Mr Harrison. Have you eaten your raspberries?" I asked softly as I came around to the foot of his bed. He was pale and smelly as ever.

"No. Don't want 'em." He shook his head as he spoke.

"Oh. I see. Well how are the rashes today?" Oh god. I can smell his breath.

"They're itchy, woman." He sounded miffed I hadn't rubbed any creams on them today. Oh holy hell the smell.

"Ah! Would you like to apply Mr Harrison's creams today?" I grinned at her while she went pale.

"I-I guess so." She frowned deeply.

"It'll be great practice. Can I get you anything Mr Harrison?" I wrote down the time we checked in and that the cream was applied on to his nurse's chart and took a gigantic step back.

"Warm blanket. Cup of coffee." He nodded to himself as I went over to the cabinet and handed the student his hydrocortisone cream.

"Righto. I'll be right back then." I nodded to the man and left to go to laundry and the coffee station. I grabbed the blanket first and tried to keep it up on my hip as I poured a cup of coffee.

"You've got a hand full." A voice spoke close to my ear making my shoulders lock up as the blanket disappeared out from under my arm. I looked back to see Cullen there.

"Aren't you supposed to be in A&E?" I raised a brow as I put the coffee pot down and looked back at him.

"Not many emergencies in Forks." He shrugged. I raised a brow at him and rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Creepy. Follow me." I muttered the creepy bit under my breath as I went down the hallway. I was a good foot or two ahead of him.

"You find me creepy?" He stopped us as I squenched my nose up when he wrapped his hand around my forearm. Okay add super hearing on the list of weird stuff.

"I find you...awkwardly intimate with me at times." I finished with a tilt of my head. He was frowning.

"But...we've taken things so slowly. I haven't kissed you since _last month_." He sighed as he put a hand over his face, muttering something about humans.

"Yeah...about that. I was very drunk. I apologize." I nodded to him as I slowly took the blanket from him. Or tried to take the blanket I guess is better. He had a strong grip.

"I actually really liked it, Rena. I was hoping for a repeat." He frowned deeper this time. I raised a brow as I tugged at the blanket.

"Well...then. I don't really know what to tell you." I shrugged awkwardly, trying to balance a cup of coffee and pull at a blanket that seemed to super glued to his hand.

"Let me take you out to dinner. After your shift ends today." He leaned down to my height with a small hopeful smile. I raised another brow as I gave up on taking the blanket back. It seemed like he didn't even realise I was pulling.

"Fine. Whatever, give me the blanket please." I nodded as I motioned to the blanket. He smiled as he handed it to me. He walked with me and pulled open the door to his room for me before bowing his head and shutting it. Weird as hell.

"And you say hes not your husband." The student was grinning as I handing Harrison his coffee.

"He's really not though. I kissed him once at a party." I rolled my eyes as I spread the blanket over him.

" _Uh huuuuuh_." She giggled, screwing the lid back on.

"What are you? 16? Hush, child." I motioned to her. She rolled her eyes.

"20. I look older than you anyways." She smiled to show she was teasing me.

"Hey. My birth certificate says I'm 24, okay? At least I can buy beer." I grinned at her.

"She's gotcha there." Harrison added, nodding to himself as we both looked at him.

"We'll see you around Mr Harrison. Buzz if you need anything." I nodded to him as we exited his room. Next on my list of to do was to run around to hang around the nurse's station on this floor until someone buzzed. This was really just the half of the hospital that had the elderly and the odd. The other half was for emergency then upstairs was the OR and other associates.

"What now?" Student girl asked me as I sat down and shrugged.

"We wait for someone to buzz or call or be wheeled in. This area is really only older patients or those who are in recovery down the hall." I leaned back into the chair and looked around for my mug. Oh great. I left it upstairs.

* * *

"Ready?"

"H-holy crap!" I jumped as the voice spoke very very closely to my ear at the locker room exit, everyone else in the hallway jumped too.

"Sorry!" I called out to the other nurses giving me a dirty look. My bad. The day ended and I was heading home when I was viciously terrified by a doctor with a half baby face and a half movie star face. He was grinning too, damn it.

"Sorry. Are you ready for dinner?" He motioned with his head over his shoulder to the exit.

"Um. I guess. Where is it?" I nodded slowly, peering at him.

"My house of course. I'll give you the address." He pulled my hand from my chest gently and wrote down both his cell phone number _and_ his address. I looked at it with a bit of suspicion. Forks was a pretty small town and I didn't recall there being a side road off of Colombia Road.

"I'm sorry to ask this but are you sure you mean turn off of Colombia road?" I raised a brow as I pointed at the directions written in tiny letters on my hand.

"Yeah. Most people don't notice it. But don't worry, you can just follow me." He smiled at my question as I nodded slowly.

"Right." I said awkwardly, still nodding. I'm an awkward person in general, really. I had a loud voice, jerky body movements and a forgetful mind sometimes...how did I ever become a nurse? When I followed him to the cars all I could wonder was whether or not he just swindled me into meeting his kids.


	2. Chapter 2

As I followed Carlisle I felt my hands lose the blood circulation. I kept imagining walking into a day care full of screaming kids. I mean I _know_ I was over reacting but holy mother of god did I not want to deal with teenagers or toddlers. I'd take a nice, obedient seven year old any day. I looked up to see Carlisle's Mercedes was gone _. M to the F._

I drove down the road looking around at the sides for a mysterious turn off into the void...then turned around to drive back up. This was when I saw a blonde guy waving at me from the side. As I slowed down and got a bit closer, I realised it was Carlisle. Oh good. He hadn't abandoned me. He got back into his car and started driving up a dirt road as I turned and followed.

It seemed pretty straight forward for around half an hour until we came up to a house. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned with a deep porch that wrapped around the first story.

I parked and got out the car, awkwardly moving towards locking it and shutting the door simultaneously. I swear to god I can hear a river. He lived out in the damn forest. What the hell. I know hes a doctor and the real estate in Forks isn't that bad but _still_. A _river? SERIOUSLY?_

"You look nervous, Rena." He grinned as he came up and closed the car door behind me.

"Maybe you should be." I raised a brow as I crossed my arms over my chest. I was only wearing jeans and red cable knit sweater, and it was kinda cold out here. He put an arm around my shoulders as he guided me towards the front door and just opened it. I guess living out in the FOREST means you don't have to lock your door.

"Here we are." He announced as we stepped in.

"Right." I looked around at a huge space. The south-facing wall was entirely glass...I could see the river. I looked away from the river bullshit window to the walls, the high beamed ceiling, the wooden floors and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. The only blips of colour were family style pictures and the keypad on the wall. I guess he did have some security then.

We took a few steps in and I looked around quickly, to the left there was a raised portion of the floor and a...grand piano. Wow. Behind it I could see chrome plated, shiny kitchen appliances. A little over to the side I could see a seating area near the television Other groups of chairs filled the rest of the enormous space in the living room and near the curved staircase...guess the man liked chairs.

"Well?" He gently squeezed my shoulder, getting my attention.

"...Well?" I repeated as I raised a brow. He released my shoulder as he chuckled.

"What do you think?" He started to curl a group of fly away black curls. Jesus, its like we're a new couple about to buy a house or something.

"I see that...you like chairs." I finished lamely as I pressed my lips in a line and nodded to the room. He stared at me for second as I continued to nod to myself before he busted out laughing.

"You're not wrong there. Our resident decorator thought it looked less empty that way." He chuckled as he smiled fondly.

"You have...an interior decorator that...lives in your home. A live-in decorator." I tilted my head down as I checked.

"Sort of. Here she comes now actually." He shook his head side to side until his attention was pulled to the curving stairs.

"Hi!" A silvery voice called out. I looked behind me to see a pixie-like, very thin girl with small features and spiky black hair. She was grinning as she pulled another girl down the stairs. This one looked a little younger, maybe 16 or 17 with long brown curly hair, doe eyes, and a heart-shaped face. Oh hell. Were all his kids teenagers? Did he seriously take in a house full of teens? That honestly sounded like a level of hell to me as I watched her skip towards us like a friggin' ballerina. I felt something watching me somehow and looked.

"Christ!" When I looked back at Carlisle I noticed a redheaded solemn looking teenager standing behind him and jumped.

"Oh, thats Edward." I took in deep breaths as Carlisle looked back and introduced the boy who bowed his head to me. THEY WERE COMING OUT OF THE FRIGGIN' WALLS. I looked back quickly towards twiddle dee and twiddle dum to find they were right in front of me now. I was almost kind surprised they'd made it this far by the time I turned back around.

"I'm Alice! This is Irenta but everyone calls her Irene." Alice bubbled with excitement as she motioned to the brown-haired girl who nodded. She was the more quiet out of the pair.

"I'm Rena. I uh, work with your dad at the hospital." I gave a half wave awkwardly. I had no idea who these people were outside of his children.

"Oh I know." She grinned. I nodded as I looked around again with nothing better to do.

"Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" Carlisle asked Alice. My eyes strayed to the change in position of Irene and Alice, she'd wrapped her arms around the brown haired girl...in a very non-platonic way.

"Oh they'll probably show up after dinner. You know how Em hates pasta. He wanted Pi-zza..." She finished with a confused smile. I wanted to say they were together but I also didn't want to bring up something that would A.) Offend a set of sisters, or B.) Have me kicked out of an area I was likely to get lost in without a guide. I mean I felt like I could pick up on things being bi myself but I didn't want to put all my bets on it unless they straight up kissed.

"Right well, would you like the house tour?" Carlisle clapped his hands together after a moment of silence.

"Oh. Uh, sure." I looked around at everyone to find they all had the same yellow coloured eyes. Kinda freaky. Going to add _that_ to the mental list. He wrapped an arm around my waist this time as he lead me towards the curvy stairs. We took them one at a time as I noticed a wall of graduation hats, framed...well I'm not about to ask about that damn thing. Screw the fancy person art displays.

We came up to a long hall paneled with a honey-colored wood, the same as the floorboards. There was cross at the very far end. Carlisle took me down the line motioning to Rosalie and Emmett's room, Alice and Irenta's room and his office. I almost asked where his bedroom was but decided not too when he took me into his office and motioned to the adjoined room.

"And thats my hobby room." He nodded as I looked at the high-ceilinged room with tall west-facing windows. The walls were paneled again, in a darker wood but most of the wall space was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached high up above me. I could only read some titles but they all looked old.

"You like reading?" I asked as I looked around. In the middle of the room there was a huge mahogany desk with a leather chair.

"Oh this isn't even half of it." I turned around and caught a glimpse of some pictures as he took me out of the room. It looked like him but at different places. I couldn't catch a long look though I _really_ wanted too. I have to admit I was super curious about Carlisle and all the innerworking's of his mind...somehow I felt like his office was totally the way into it. Okay so I'm kinda odd too.

"Jesus Christ, you're book hoarders." I commented as he took me up another set of stairs and into the 'library'. Who had an actual library in their house in 2010? Who?

"Sort of. What do you enjoy?" He chuckled. It wasn't half as organized as one but there were four desks with computers and chair and four without any electronics.

"I mean I like reading just as much but I have a tiny house, theres no room for _floors_ of books." I said as I motioned to the walls. It still left me wondering where his room was though.

"Well is there anything else you like outside of reading?" He asked curiously, taking a step closer to me as I looked back at him. He'd been standing in the entrance, watching me take it all in apparently.

"Don't laugh at me." I held up a finger before I said anything. He grinned and brought the finger up to his lips.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He kissed the finger lightly leaving me with some confusion as I decided to ignore all the fluttery warm feelings in the pit of my stomach as he let go of my finger.

"I like flower arranging. And..." I took in a breath, shaking my head at myself. I shouldn't even tell him. Why was I even here?

"And?" He looked genuinely interested at the answer as he leaned a little closer to my face.

"Tea sets." I groaned and put my hands over my face. Those were some girly and ridiculous things.

"Wait you like using them? Collecting them? _Looking_ at them?" He pulled my hands away from my face.

"Collecting/looking." I raised a brow at his intense expression. He looked like he was focused like he was conducting surgery or something. He grinned and practically pecked my forehead. It wasn't rough like I was expecting but instead just a quick, chaste kiss. I suppose I kept letting him do all of this stuff because I may or may not like it...maybe.

"Those aren't too bad." He shrugged and smiled down at me. I narrowed my eyes to see if he was actually serious but it seemed like he was. His expression didn't really change...at all.

"Well I mean, I also really like photography but its an expensive habit." I shrugged as I took a step away from him and moved over towards the stacks of books. The ones on the bottom looked the oldest and somehow I swear it smelled like Carlisle. I mean when I flipped through the pages it felt like I was getting smacked in the face by his smell. It was odd.

"I see." He said softly over my shoulder. I felt him hesitantly wrap his arms around my waist as I continued to robotically flip through a book, not really looking at anything but the pictures. I was distracted by his general presence, trying to keep a relaxed atmosphere even though I already felt 30 shades of awkward.

"Dinners ready!" I heard the knock on the door and tried to catapult myself out of his arms. It was the same brown haired girl from before. My jump didn't quite work as the guy apparently had a grip of hardened steel or something, so I just hung over his arms like a limp noodle. She wasn't nearly as mad as I'd expected seeing her dad...hug a random woman. Instead she was just sort of a happy. Ecstatic even.

"Oops. Sorry, come down whenever you're ready!" Alice called out in a giggle. I looked back at the door and nodded slowly, my lines pressed in a thin line, as she led the brown haired girl away from the door.

"You really don't need to be that nervous, Rena. They're teenagers, not rabid dogs." Carlisle chuckled as he pressed his lips on my shoulder then let go entirely.

"Just didn't think she'd want to see her dad hugging up to some random lady." I snorted, sarcastic, as I snapped the book shut.

"Oh, Ira's not really one of my own, per se." Carlisle said, making me pause before I put the book back on it's stack.

"Then..whose is she?" I raised a brow at him. I hadn't a clue as to what it had been about but I know it had a bunch of pictures of pretty, pale people.

"Shes one of Charlie Swan's daughters. Alice and her are very close. Where ever Irenta goes, Alice follows." He nodded as he put his hands behind his back, looking over my frame. I'd heard of the sheriff's twin daughters leaving with his ex wife when they were infants. Apparently the sisters had returned for school, I guess.

"Then why say you have 5 kids? Like how many _do_ you actually have then?" I raised both brows.

"Shes over here 24-7 so she's essentially apart of the family. We'd never leave without her, Alice wouldn't go for it." He chuckled casually as he spoke about it all. Was he a charity then? And why would they leave? Leave to the store? Leave town? So many questions...so little answers. It was kinda annoying.

"And...how many do you actually house then?" I crossed my arms as I waited for an answer. This was kinda sorta important. I wasn't ready to become a mother of one much less of five.

"My adopted ones in order are, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and then Alice." He counted off his fingers, smiling pleasantly at me. I nodded slowly.

"Right." I pursed my lips as I started towards the door. Okay so four kids in house and one thats...in house but also not.

* * *

Dinner went...awkwardly. Edward really only talked to Carlisle while Alice chipped away at every possible question that popped into her mind, stopping only if Irenta asked her something. By the end of it I was little bit totally exhausted and I think I'd made a possible shopping date with Irene and Alice for next month or something. She said it was when something was coming out, I've got to be honest...past the first five questions I stopped listening to her. I could easily bail on them if it got too weird for me after I had some sleep.

The other half of Carlisle's home for foster children didn't really show up. I was told by Alice that something had come up so they were hanging out with their friends from school. It felt a little odd since it was like 11 at night but whatever. I was guessing that these two were the older ones.

"Did you enjoy the pasta?" Carlisle asked as I rinsed off plates and handed them to him to be put in the dishwasher. It seemed like they'd really not eaten anything, like they'd just shifted it around on their plates.

"It was...very tomatoey. Who cooked?" I pursed my lips in a small chuckle. It seemed like someone had dumped a can of tomato sauce onto pasta and added in a few spices that didn't really seem to fit. Things like cinnamon or mint just didn't match up with that.

"That was me, sorry." Alice called out sounding a little ashamed while Irene let out a 'HAH!'.

"I told you I was better suited to cooking. I still cook for Charlie and Bella, you've not cooked in like _40 years_ , Ali." Irenta pointed a finger and raised her brows, daring Alice to say anything. She didn't say anything but nod.

"It's fine. Just let your girlfriend do it, Or just maybe not sweet herbs next time." I giggled and patted Alice on the shoulder trying to be nice about it. Alice glanced over at Carlisle with a grin that doubled in size. It was the slightest bit creepy, raising my hairs as I retracted my hand.

"I should probably go. Do you want a ride, Irenta?" I paused as I looked at the girl. She looked to Alice whose eye's drifted behind me at Carlisle.

"She's...not properly trained in...video gaming just yet. And we really need to work on that together. I'll take her home, no worries, Rena." Alice answered quickly, looking back at me as she wrapped an arm around her waist. Uh...Okay? Was that code for 'we wanna bang but we have to wait till you've distracted Carlisle long enough'?

"Video...gaming. Right." I nodded to myself as there wasn't anymore dishes and walked out of the kitchen quickly. I could hear someone coughing hard in the living room and looked up to see Edward trying to hide a grin. What an odd child. I gave him a slight nod, he did the same quickly and then turned around to go up the stairs.

Carlisle apparently walked with me because he opened the door for me. I awkwardly nodded towards him as I took my keys out of my pocket and walked past him, pressing the button to unlock the car.

"So..." He had his hand on the car door, not opening it though. _Why_ did he insist on dragging this out?

"So?" I raised a brow as I looked up at him.

"Next time, huh?" He smiled ever so slightly at the statement. I was puzzled for a few seconds before I realised what he was referring too.

"Oh. Yeah. Maybe." I shrugged as I looked crossed my arms and leaned on the car.

"Just _maybe_?" He stepped in front of me, looking down with a grin.

"Well, if you play your cards right..." I looked back at him from the darker areas leading off into nothing. His hands were on either side of my shoulders, locking me in there but surprisingly I didn't mind. I wasn't really scared just...very attracted to him. There isn't really a nicer word for horny than 'attracted'.

"That so?" He leaned down to my level, I was watching his lips essentially.

"Mhm." I nodded as he came a little closer but stopped just before mine touched his. I'm pretty sure I leaned in and kissed the sucker because after that I just remember making out with him. My lips and teeth were knocking into his as I kissed him hard, he was more gentle. I pulled back to take in a breath and I was little insecure about the way my breath smelled, after all that stuff in the tomato sauce I felt like I either smelled like a gingerbread house or a dumpster.

"I think that was a pretty good sign." He muttered as I shrugged awkwardly with his head in the crook of my right shoulder. I was about to say that I really needed to get home when he kissed the side of my neck, gently still. The sensation of cold on my neck made me shiver for more reasons than the temperature as I looked away to the side when he pulled his head back. I was pretty sure I was blushing at this point but if he asked, I am _totally_ blaming it on being cold. He took a step back and opened the car door, satisfied with my reaction now apparently.

"Okeydokes! Well, bye then!" I moved quickly as I got in and slammed the door shut behind me, sliding the key in with speed and high tailing it out of there. It was like a freak show for really pretty people.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you up to on this fine night?" A female voice sounded off behind me, I turned my head slightly to see Katie. She was one of the older nurses, 30 years in the hospital at least. She was even up for retirement soon, I was going to be sad to see her go. I mean she was closer to a sister than my actual sister, she was really one of my favorite people at the hospital. Hell she showed me the ropes a few years ago. I shrugged as she took the seat in front of me. She took a sip of whatever she had in the Styrofoam cup and nodded to my movements.

"Fair enough. I'm up to just as much." She stared emptily at her cup as she sighed.

"You alright, Katie?" I put a hand on hers around the cup. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm fine, hun. Now what I want to hear about is that date you had with Doctor Sexy last week." She grinned as she leaned closer to me.

"Seriously? You too?" I could feel all the blood drain from my face as I pursed my lips and tilted my head at her.

"So you're saying there was no date?" She raised a brow, putting her hands under her chin. I stabbed my fork through a few pieces of lettuce. I was totally sticking with that, I'd successfully avoided Carlisle since then with just an awkward passing in the hall.

"I'm saying don't buy into the gossip. Let me guess, you heard it from the student nurses, right?" I raised a brow as I motioned towards her with my lettuce fork.

"Maybe." She sighed as she nodded. Nurses could be gossipers but we knew what was really going on behind the smoke and mirrors in the hospital, student nurses though...they just liked a good bit of gossip to take up the time between instructors.

"Well it was worth a try. I still remember all the crap you got for kissing him at the theme party before Christmas, they were right that time." She grinned and leaned back in her seat.

"Thats just because everyone remembers that _except_ me." I put my head in my hands as I groaned. I looked back up at her as she started laughing and saw a glimpse of pale blonde behind her. I felt my eyes bug out as I looked back at Katie.

"Okay...you're acting more awkward than usual. Whats up?" She peered at me as I shook my head quickly. Carlisle waved as I tried to pretend I hadn't seen him and looked back at Katie.

"Prepare yourself'." I spoke through gritted teeth, glancing at the incoming blonde and Katie.

"What?" She squinted at me like I was a lunatic and in part, I was. I opened my mouth to tell her again but I wasn't even able to a word out. It felt too immature to run away at this point like I had since Thursday last week up till today which apparently was also Thursday. At least I was consistent. Right?

"Mind if I join you two?" His voice was smooth, like he was. Always.

"Of course, handsome." Katie looked up at him and I watched the pieces click together in her mind as she looked back at him with a sultry smile. It was almost a little odd to see her flirting, she was 60 something years old trying to hit on a guy in his early 20s.

"How are you today, Ms Johnsons?" He smiled passively at her as he pulled a chair over from an empty table and sat down at ours.

"Oh that's sweet. You remembered my name." She smiled at him and leaned a little closer to him on her elbow.

"You can ask Rena, I remember everyone's names." He looked back at me with a rosy-eyed look, his lids halfway over his eyes and a gentle smile as he tried to involve me in the conversation. I nodded quickly. Oh balls. He has dimples. OF COURSE HE HAS DIMPLES.

"You guys must spend a lot of time together then, huh?" Katie was looking mischievous now as she grinned ear to ear. She'd seen the opportunity and pounced on it.

"Little less than I'd like. Also Alice and Ira are still waiting on your call." He reminded me and put a hand over my own as it was lying flat on the table. He was totally going to tell her _and_ I just told her there was nothing going on...Ah, crap. Okay, plan B.

"Gotta go!" I shrieked as I stood up and turned, going out the cafeteria's side door. I could hear her cackling behind me and knew I'd been busted as I turned the corner for the break room.

"Nurse Flores?" I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to face them, still chewing lettuce. It was guy, little older than me. Maybe late 30s. I'd seen him around the hospital, he always smiled or waved. I think he was an orderly? Maybe? I couldn't see anything on his ID except the code meanings on the back.

"Hi." I nodded to him once I swallowed the piece of food.

"I uh..was wondering if I should move Mr Harrison now or not." I raised a brow at him and his questions.

"I'm sorry? Has someone sent you?" I looked around him as if I'd see who sent him.

"Uh, doctor Brown. Wanted to take a look or something." He bit a lip, feeling awkward I supposed. We had some of the blandest names in this hospital or at least I felt like we did.

"Oh right. Makes sense. Go for it." I patted him on the shoulder pleasantly.

"Oh um. Also. I was wondering if you were up to food tomorrow or something. I'm on the night shift tomorrow again and I'm guessing you are too?" He shrugged as he looked at me. I paused as I pursed my lips in thought. Was I dating Carlisle? I mean I met his kids but I didn't think we'd really gone on a _date_. But this was just food in a hospital cafeteria. Screw it.

"Sure. I'll come bug you during my break tomorrow night." I smiled at him as he gave me a thumbs up and went back out the door. Huh...what was his name even? I shrugged at the thought and dumped out my water mug to go work with the patients in surgery recovery.

This week was basically my 'recovery' week due to one of the nurse's needing the time off and asking me to fill in. It was really just giving them ice to chew on and asking if they were in pain when they woke up. If they were, I dosed them. If they were totally fine, I sent them out. There were really only going to be emergency surgery's happening at 3 AM in Forks.

* * *

"Rena..."

"Jesus, _Carlisle_!" I shrieked for the second time today, coming out of the women's locker room after my night shift. I put a hand over my mouth as I glared up at Carlisle.

"Stop targeting me outside of the locker room." I let out a deep breath as Carlisle continued to frown, creating a knot between his brows.

"Uh." I raised a brow as I went to walk past him but he caught my hand, falling into step with me while still holding it.

"But why?" I mumbled as we exited the building.

"You seemed to have trouble admitting we're a couple so I just showed the hospital for you." He shrugged. Oh. Great.

"Uh...I hate to tell you this but you showed one old guy in a wheel chair and like a half dead night nurse." I raised a brow looking at him.

"Exactly. By the time day shift comes in and then night shift again, everyone will know." He smirked looking back down at me like he'd just revealed a great big trick.

"Okay. So you know news travels fast. Big whoop. Its a small hospital." I shrugged roughly and looked forward. My cell phone rang in my bag, Carlisle released my hand as I fumbled for it. I paused at the unknown number before I slide the arrow across the screen.

"Hello?" I answered. I could hear sniffling.

"Rena?" I furrowed my brow at the voice. It sounded familiar but I didn't know who it was exactly.

"I'm sorry?" I stopped walking, half focusing on the call as I fished my keys out of my bag.

"Its Amy." OH. It was my sister.

"Oh hey, you know I was just thinking abo-" I started, pleasant enough for a girl who didn't call me for ages as I unlocked the car.

"Mom's had an accident. She's...close to passing." Amy spat out words that startled me. I felt the cold start in my heart and spread to my veins out to my limbs.

"What?" I whispered with some shock. My mother had random bouts of cancer, things like breast cancer or ovarian, stuff I'd have to watch out for as I aged but...she always bounced back. I felt Carlisle's hand on my should, wide and cold but gentle. My mother's hands were always so small and warm.

"Just...get down here. Okay? Like soon." She hung up abruptly. She was younger than me by 3 years but we'd never really gotten along after my dad passed away when we were kids. I remembered him more than she did, she was only 4 while I had been 7.

"Bye." I mumbled into the microphone. Mom was always the rock to fall back on, she'd never _not_ been there. She was the normal one out of us. I was ridiculously awkward and loud while Amy was ridiculously graceful and quiet. Mom was both. I could only assume she meant Wisconsin when she said 'here'.

"Oh." I frowned at the phone as I took it away from my ear. I needed to work on paper work for a leave of absence. I turned to walk back into the hospital when Carlisle stopped me by putting a hand on my chest.

"I'll get it." He nodded to me like somehow him getting the paper work from the nurse's station would be much quicker than me getting it. I opened my mouth but closed it as I watched his back disappear behind the glass doors. He moved pretty fast. I just sort of sunk to the gravel, leaning against my car's door. It would probably take me around three days to get there by car but I didn't have the cash to spring on a air line ticket.

"Hey." I looked up from shiny black shoes up to Carlisle's face as he knelt down in front of me.

"Hi." I mumbled as I frowned at him. I felt panicked and comatose all at the same time. I was tired but I was rearing to go as well.

"I'm going to pick you up." He declared with a warning as he stepped to the side. I felt his arms and hands slide around my back and legs as I was hefted up into the air. Wow. He was stronger than I gave him credit for.

He opened a door somehow while still holding me and plopped me on a leather seat. I just turned around and clicked my seat belt into place, staring out the window. I had a hard time with things like this. Bad news of nearly any kind had me flipping over, erratic, inconsistent, and sometimes snappish. I was essentially a lunatic.

"How did you know where I lived?" I looked over at him, sitting in the driver's seat still. We were in my drive way. I had a tiny little one bedroom hole in the wall, squished between two larger family homes.

"Its a small town, Rena." He said quietly, his lips pressed into a line. I raised a brow, not believing him.

"Bullshit. Its a small town but my address isn't printed on every sign post." I glared at him. His eyes cut across to me then stared forwards again. He didn't like lying but he didn't like my questions either.

"Fine. I followed you home after you left my place last week." He shrugged uncomfortably. I felt my mouth drop open in shock.

"YOU CAN'T JUST FOLLOW PEOPLE HOME, CARLISLE." I threw my hands up in the air as I exclaimed it. He didn't say anything as he got out of the car and opened my door. I huffed as I stomped up the stairs to my door and unlocked it, throwing it open and stomping inside to the kitchen.

"I really don't think thats a good idea with your...condition." Carlisle commented warily as I opened the booze cabinet and uncorked a bottle of _Fireball_. I felt my head spin back to glare at him like it was on a hinge.

"I'm not _pregnant_." I hissed as I spun back and took a shot of it. After three of them, I felt like I'd just pulled a move from The Exorcist. I hadn't even had sex in years. Jeez.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

"Rena. You've had enough." Carlisle's voice came through hysterical fog in my mind. I was leaning on the cabinet doors in the kitchen, I think. I could just barely feel something poking in between my shoulders.

"Well either you're happy to see me or I'm on the floor." I grinned, starting to giggle as I stared at Carlisle next to me. His hand paused over mine as he stared at me. Ugh. He didn't get the joke.

"Just give me the glass." He shook his head as he forcibly took it from my hands. I groaned as I flopped over onto his open lap and sighed at his pretty face.

"You have a pretty face." I nodded to myself as he looked down at me on the floor. I ran my finger down his nose. It was hard but smooth.

"So do you." He shifted me, wrapping a hand gently around my head and shoulders. I pushed down on his nose, it didn't move really.

"At least my nose is squishy." I nodded to myself again, sitting up slowly. The world shifted around me, everything spun for a beat before I really figured out what was going on. I pulled myself up to the counter as I realised Carlisle was talking.

"Huh?" I raised a brow down at him.

"I asked where you were going." He restated as he stood. Damn. He's taaaalll. I wonder if his lips are as hard as his nose.

"Rena?" He put a hand on my shoulder as I tried to stretch up on my tippey-toes. I thought about it for a second, whether or not I'd regret this and said fuck it.

"Come'ere." I mumbled as I tried to stretch more. He frowned as he seemed to think about it for a second before moved down a millimeter.

It was just enough as I pressed my lips to his and wrapped a hand around his neck to steady myself. He reacted quickly enough pressing his body against mine as I tried to keep up with his tongue. He moved faster than I thought he could as I moaned, propping me up on the counter.

**LEMON COMING UP. SHIELD THINE EYEBALLS.**

"Rena..." He sounded breathless as he said my name. Some how this only made me want to get him riled up even more, this seemed fun to me. I pushed back against his chest a tad, at first it seemed like he didn't realise it. He was still running kisses down from my neck to my exposed shoulders but stopped after a second.

"Did I go too far?" He took a gigantic step back, putting up both of his hands as he looked worriedly at me. I grinned lazily and shook my head, hopping off the counter a second later.

"Not'a bit. Just wanted the bed instead of the kitchen." I took a few shakey steps as I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. He seemed to be a little slower than me to go up them. I pretty much ignored it.

When we got up to the room, I just started stripping. I could feel his eyes on my frame as I pulled the shirt off clumsily, it sounded like he groaned when I kicked off my flats and pulled the pants off. I put my hands on my hips as I raised a brow at him, still fully dressed.

"Hey, its going to caust you if you just keep standing there. All dressed like that." I mispronounced a word partway through but ignored that and continued on as I stood in my undies watching him stare at me. I almost started to feel a little exposed as he didn't say anything, just taking a few steps closer until he wrapped his arms around my hips.

"Rena. As much as I'd love to take you right here, I can't see this ending well tomorrow morning." He said muffled sounding as he kissed my throat softly. I frowned at that, I wanted him to take me not half take me then back out of the deal. What the hell? Was he _rejecting_ me?

"What? It'd end great tomorrow morning. Why wouldn't it end great?" I asked quickly.

"I want something long term and with your track record of running, this isn't the way to it." He sighed, running his eyes over my chest and stomach. Okay, he still wanted it. I could swing this my way.

"But things are different now. I'm not running anymore." I pouted, pressing my front against him and wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt a hardness grow as I pressed my lips against his neck and smiled into his skin.

"Are you sure about that?" He growled as I felt him pull back to find that my legs were up in the air. He was carrying me, damn.

"Last chance, Rena. Theres a lot of things you don't know about me." He dropped me on the bed softly leaning over me with dark, lidded eyes.

"Oh definitely sure. Can't be anything that bad." I nodded, beginning to grin. I'd won.

I could his cold lips on my heated skin as he dragged his tongue down my stomach, going straight for my hips, I jumped slightly. It made him chuckle as he pulled back to strip himself, _finally_. His shirt buttons popped at the end as he just pulled the whole thing apart and unzipped his pants, standing to pull them off. I almost missed the weight of him on my legs.

I sat up meeting him halfway as his lips molded to mine, pushing me back down onto the bed. I was eager to please him which almost startled me but I was distracted by his hands and fingers slipping under the lip of my underwear. I moaned as his finger ghosted over my clit.

"Responsive." Carlisle murmured encouragements into my skin as he pulled me towards him. He slide his hand down farther, sliding two fingers in and pumping, it shifted me up a bit. The combination of gentleness and force at the same time, surprised me into letting a groan slip out, speeding him up. I heard a rip of fabric but I was distracted by the sensations. Carlisle wasted no time in moving his mouth to that area and giving the same attention to it.

I moaned in pleasure as I felt the electricity that seemed to spark from the contact with his talented mouth. His hand neatly unsnapped my strapless bra as he continued to caress lick. I didn't even realize what he had done until the lacy bits slipped down, landing at my shoulders.

The feel of my now freed breasts, nipples hard and erect, against the the cold air brought a shiver as Carlisle nibbled his way up her neck on his trek toward her mouth. His lips were cold and wet but it felt almost burning to me. Everywhere his tongue went over it started to tingle and burn a bit after.

I'd started to throw my head back and shift in response to all the sensory input, but as his mouth followed to claim my lips, I got distracted and leaned up onto his instead.

I didn't even realize that he'd entered me until he growled and push me back down as he pumped. The world was still spinning but I was almost entirely distracted by his presence. He seemed restrained as he twitched after every motion. I started to try and slam back onto his member in an effort to get him to relax already, it seemed to work. Almost too well.

He growled deeper as he slammed his lips down on mine, it felt like he'd bruised them as he started to shift me upwards. He was using a lot more force now, almost losing his balance as he came with a groan. I was practically comatose after I'd come, staring up at the brightly lit ceiling. He'd pulled out and was kissing my left shoulder when I came back to a spinning room.

**ALL DONE.**

"Wow." I commented warily as I started to breath in slower paces. It felt a more normal speed now as I blinked a few times. I was still shell shocked as he started to draw circles over my sides.

"Did I hurt you?" His voice was gravelly but concerned. I shrugged.

"We'll see later." I nodded to myself at that, he chuckled. I was still tingling on all my extremities as he pulled the blanket over my lower half and up to my waist. I kind of enjoyed the sensations though. Everything was numb but all the good parts. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. The high wore off, slowly making me more and more sleepy.

"God I haven't done that in centuries." He murmured into my shoulder. I raised a brow at that.

"Kinda an exaggeration." I rolled my eyes at him, they felt heavy.

"Its not, Rena." He said slowly. I stared at him for a second, he was totally ruining the numb with more questions.

"Is it why your eyes are yellow and your kids are freaky?" I felt the words slip out and slapped a hand over my mouth roughly.

"That was rude, huh?" I giggled as I rolled over onto my side.

"You'll see tomorrow morning. For now just sleep, love." He rubbed my stomach as he chuckled.


End file.
